Liz and the City
by Melisa20
Summary: Lovable Liz meets the fabulous Sex and the City Gals. Please please please read and review!


_Liz in the City_

_30 rock/Sex and the City crossover _

_Two worlds collide when Liz Lemon, notorious food junkie, meets the fabulous Sex and the City Gals._

_I do not own 30 rock or Sex and the City._

_Liz's P.O.V._

It's Tuesday afternoon and I'm waiting in some fancy-schmancy restaurant for Jenna who was supposed to meet me for lunch over half an hour ago(or in my case Lunch Number 2,since I already locked myself in a closet to eat a sandwich) . Figuring she probably blew me over to give Tracy's iguana a make-over, I start contemplating leaving so that I can head down to my favorite hot dog stand for some real food(I will not settle for a salad,) when the four most fabulous-looking women I have probably ever seen breeze into the restaurant.

Two of them have long blond hair, one has thick dark hair, and the last has vibrant, short red hair. They are all wearing expensive-looking dresses, except the last woman who is wearing a pant-suit. They all looked like the type of women who eat healthy, exercise and never fart.

They are walking toward the table near mine, when the waitress comes over to tell me that if I'm not going to order, I should leave. Before I can even contemplate the suitable response the dark-haired woman at the next table shouts in a frantic voice, " Wait, she's with us!" and beckons me over to their table.

And since I don't want to offend her by refusing her invitation to join them (and since I'm too hungry to endure the seven long blocks to get a hot dog) I decide to go with it and exclaim to the waitress in a horribly poor excuse for a lie, "Yeah, I'm with them! We're best friends!"

And after standing around awkwardly for a few seconds, I pull out the only available chair at their table and sit with them.

"Your not from around here are you?"the one who came to my rescue asked politely. "I'm Charlotte, this is Carrie,"she gestured to one of the blonde women who smiled , " that's Samantha," she then gestured to the other blond woman who smiled and did a small wave, " and this is Miranda." and the red-head smiled and said "How do you do?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I was just waiting for my friend to meet me, and well thanks for saving me back there." I tried to smile sincerely but it came out as a weird cross-eyed frown because at that moment I noticed a chocolate smudge on the lense of my glasses.

"Oh it's no problem-" Charlotte paused, " I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, It's Liz Lemon."

Just then the waitress came back and asked for our orders. The four ladies ordered salads. I, not wanting to seem out of place, ordered a salad, but I made sure it was the biggest, meatiest one they had.

And our meals came and the five of us continued to talk about everything ranging from our respective backgrounds, to our jobs, to the men in our lives. I found things in common with each of the women and we talked for hours. Carrie and I especially had a lot in common, we're both writers, we both are single and unlucky in love, but most inportantly, we both love cake. Samantha reminded me a bit of Jenna, in that they are both free spirited. I could tell the topic of sex was constantly on her mind, but she refrained from taking the conversation in that direction after noticing how many times I shyed away from it. Miranda, I could tell, was just as stressed as I was, but despite the effect it had, the satisfaction of her job was the most rewarding thing in her life, something as vital as food. Our jobs were what kept us going in life, well that and Tivo, and if we didn't have either we would most likely be bunk mates in the nearest mental ward. Charlotte was very nice and easy-going and she had a naivety that was surprising yet refreshing for someone who had lived in New York for as long as she had.

We all agreed to meet up later for pedicures-something I am not excited for since it involves showing my feet- and we plan to grab a few hot dogs afterwards. I am looking forward to learning and experiencing new things with these women who very kindly welcomed me into their table and then into their group. I hope that a very meaningful and lasting friendship arrises from this experience.

_Please review_


End file.
